Hiakari Koyuki
|base = 氷灯 小雪 |kana = ひあかり こゆき |species = Elf Human (formerly) |diva = Vepar Nyarlathotep (temporary possession) |gender = Female |age = 15 |status = Alive |haircolor = Silver |occupation = Student Magika Stigma Favored Princess Magician |school = National Knight Academy |affiliation = Magic Division Witch's House Hayashizaki Kazuki (Harem member) |manga debut = Chapter 2 |image = |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |writecolor = #8B0000 |eyecolor = Red |seiyuu japanese = Suwa Ayaka |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 1}} ( ) is one of the main heroines of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She is a student in the Magic Division of the National Knight Academy. She became the Favored Princess Magician of Vepar in Volume 9. Appearance Koyuki is a beautiful petite young girl with her red eyes, long pointed ears, and short silver hair, all characteristics that make her an Elf. She wears the school's uniform with white thigh-high knee socks. Koyuki’s Magical Dress is like a white school swimsuit. The Stigma is exposed on the shoulders and the thighs. Her hairstyle changes to a tied ponytail when she wears her Decorteo Brigieux (Magic Dress). Personality Ever since she became an Elf she was treated as a “monster” by everyone, even by her formerly kind and loving parents. Worse, she didn’t resent them because she agreed with them. She told herself she would always be alone and her only value would be as a magical weapon. To escape all that emotional pain she buried it all deep in her heart along with the rest of her emotions. Koyuki is almost always seen with a blank expression on her face, she has a very stoic personality and rarely speaks. Kazuki gradually encourages her over time and is finally able to get her to open up about her feelings about herself and all the pain she felt. Learning the truth about the Elf Project was quite a shock too, mixed with no small amount of survivor’s guilt. But she is encouraged not to let it hold her back and to live her life. Behind her cold personality she is just a sweet girl as she starts blushing when Kazuki compliments how beautiful she is. Later in the novels when she sees Kazuki she becomes very shy and embarrassed. She also becomes very nervous around him. But in truth she is just a lonely and misunderstood girl. In Volume 3 of the light novel she accepted herself and her feelings for Kazuki grew even more, because she wanted to protect the people close to her. She has gotten more perverted and submissive in her interactions with Kazuki whenever they're together. History Background When she was a baby she was randomly selected as part of a failed short-live government-sponsored project to perform brain surgery in an attempt to artificially boost magic power. Koyuki was one of the minority to survive this, but it’s hard to refer to the survivors as lucky. Even the successful cases produced no miraculous results so the project was abandoned, covered up and heavily classified. Even the parents of those innocent children weren’t informed of what had been done to their children. So when those kids started developing a strange mutation in the physical traits, the public didn’t know why at the time. Like many such children, Koyuki was ostracized by her family when she became an Elf at three years-old and endured a great deal of scorn and discrimination. Many people believed that Elves were similar to Demonic Beasts and treated them horribly. Even Koyuki herself agreed and figured she would be alone forever. But her potential was recognized and she was brought to the National Knight Academy and moved into the Witch's House even before her Enigma appeared. Otonashi Kaguya was the first person not to be afraid of her to treat her as a friend. Plot 'Volume 1' Koyuki was one of two Rank-A magicians among the first years (the other being Amasaki Miō). They were both in Class 2 taught by Liz Liza Westwood as was Hayashizaki Kazuki, the only male and Rank-E. Naturally they became the center of attention during their first class. She happened to be seated behind Kazuki and the moment he saw her he was captivated. He made no secret of his admiration of her beauty. She had never been spoken to in such a manner and was embarrassed and found it impossible to accept that he was being honest. He was so distracted by her he was reprimanded by everyone for ignoring the teacher. Kazuki was treated with outright hostility by the class, particularly by Miō. When Koyuki was the only one who wouldn't join in and stood up to them Miō identified her as a rival. The teacher told them there would be a ceremony where they would make their first attempt to contract with their Diva. Hardly anyone succeed at this in their first try. But one by one Magic Division President Otonashi Kaguya guided them with Telepathy to the Astrum where they would try to meet their Diva. Miō was the first is their year to succeed, followed by Kazuki. But his Diva was an unknown one named Leme who had amnesia. He was immediately suspected of being an Illegal Magician. Koyuki was the third and last of the first years to contract with her Diva Vepar on that day. Because Leme wasn't hostile and had no apparent powers the school withheld judgment and placed him on probation. He was moved in with the Student Council so they could observe him. Once back at the Witch's House, Koyuki changed into her normal casual clothes, meaning only a loose shirt and panties. Kazuki found the sight of her legs very distracting and they were both uncomfortable. But Koyuki pretended it didn't bother her and refused to change. Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru returned from her Quest and greeted the new residents. But she was very shy in the presence of a man. They had a welcoming party for the new residents. The next morning she was among the residents who were very impressed with Kazuki's cooking. During class she and Miō spent their time trying to improve their Summoning Magic. Miō wound up mocking Kazuki again but touched a nerve when she insulted the sword style of his adopted family. It wound up being a formal challenge to a duel where he would fight her magic using only a sword. The Student Council tried to get them to call it off but they refused. Kazuki's sister Swordsmanship Division President Hayashizaki Kanae was thrilled about the whole notion and used her own authority to approve it. Koyuki and Hikaru were shocked by Kanae's habit of calling Kazuki nii-san despite being the older sister. Koyuki wound up being the official referee for the match. Everyone but Kanae was stunned at how Kazuki could foresight and dodge Miō's magic. So in the end Miō was beaten, though she found it hard to accept. Then they make up residents watch Kazuki and Miō make curry and he asked about their taste for spiciness. Kaguya suggested that Koyuki should be their representative in the Inter-Division matches as she had not had the chance to show her stuff yet. They were interrupted by Kanae, who had just discovered her brother was living with girls. She had gone behind his back to get him transferred to the Swordsmanship Division. He refused to accept the transfer though and wouldn't be persuaded. But she had the staff on her side, since he had shown great skill with a sword but no ability to use Summoning Magic at all. It had been decided he would face a skilled swordsman at the Inter-Division Tournament. If he couldn't win with only Summoning Magic then he would be forced to transfer. Later she, along with Kaguya and Hikaru, were on a Quest to stop an Illegal Magician named Earth Snake. They found him in town as he was attacking Kazuki and Miō while they were on a date. But he was able to escape again, frustrating Kaguya. Before the match, they are telling Kazuki that this is one of the few times they allow outside spectators to come observe matches. There were safety measures in place to protect the stands from errant magic attacks. Once again Koyuki serves as referee. She has to stop the fight between Hikaru and Torazō Yamada when she gets carried away and nearly kills him. Kazuki also manages to win his match by unlocking new spells he had never used before. He re-affirms his choice to remain in the Magic Division. Just then the Illegal Magician Kaya attacked the school, summoning dragons to run rampant. The students jumped into action to protect the evacuating civilians. Koyuki teamed up with Kaguya and Hikaru to take on one of them, aided by Kanae. When Kaguya nearly killed Kaya with her magic, she surrendered totally to her Diva and Loki was able to fully manifest. Nearly everyone lost hope at that point but Kazuki then showed his potential as a King for the first time. He managed to wound Loki and drive him away with his sword skill alone. He then used a full summoning of Phenex to save the life of a mortally wounded Miō, falling into deep Magic Intoxication as a result. As Loki rose to power over the next few days they were busy with Quests, leaving Miō behind to look after Kazuki. They were happy to see he was awake when they got back. Being under the influence of Kaguya's Diva they jumped into bed with him to enjoy some skin ship, which upset Miō. Volume 2 While on a Quest to hunt Demonic Beasts inside a Haunted Ground Miō and Kazuki had gotten into trouble. Miō had been attacked and Koyuki rescued them with her cold magic. She suggested they return home, since Miō could no longer fight. As he carried Miō away, Kazuki warned her to be careful of blue slimes (as the red ones had proven immune to fire). Koyuki was waiting for him after he was called to the teacher's office the next day. She was confident he was not doing as poorly as he claimed over this one failure. She was thankful for his advice, she had managed to keep her composure against the slimes. She was able to keep a cool head and think of another solution to the problem, something Miō and Kazuki had failed to do. He asked her to join their party, but she declined again. She correctly guessed it was Miō who was the one in trouble and would be demoted to Rank-B at this rate. She would be evicted from the house in that case. He thought it was dangerous for Koyuki to fight alone and noted many fine traits of hers that would be helpful to have on their side. He saw her as a wonderful person who was just a little socially awkward. She found this embarrassing. She challenged Miō to a duel. She told her she was on the verge of being demoted and kicked out of the house. If she lost it would happen at once. Miō accepted the challenge. Koyuki proved she had magic that was equal to Miō and backed her into a corner, but her rival had remarkable power and resiliency and in the end the contest ended in a draw. Miō's evaluation rose slightly and she was no longer in immediate danger of being demoted. That night Kazuki visited her room for the first time and was distracted again by her clothes. He told her again of his strong attraction to her. He discovered her love of books. He was grateful to her, she had found a way to bail Miō out of trouble without damaging her pride. He again asked her to join their party but she refused. He wanted to get along better with her. As always this talk made her uncomfortable so in the end she turned him down and kicked him out. Recently many people were asking Kazuki to team together with them. He insisted he was only interested in grouping up with Koyuki. As before she refused and pretended she didn't enjoy the attention. He tried to get her to loosen up by using magic to paste a funny anime-style face on himself, which make Koyuki laugh. She then introduced a sudden transfer student Charlotte Lieben Frau. Koyuki was then called to a special Student Council meeting along with Kazuki and Miō. There it was revealed that Lotte was the Princess of a small dukedom in Europe. That country was now the puppet state of Germany. She had surrendered her elite status and had become a refugee. Because she had fled Germany in such a manner she had to be protected, thus the lie about her being a native. The deception was made possible because Lotte's Telepathy was so advanced that she had been able to learn Japanese in only 3 days. At the teacher's suggestion Lotte made her Diva appear, who looked like a small boy. Having been badly defeated in a fight he lost his powers and memory. He didn't even remember his own name. The government of Germany was very strict about their system of Divas, in their eyes anyone who was not contracted to the Norse Gods like her was a heretic and sentenced to death. She had taken the risk because she had suffered from a terrible illness from birth. As she turned 14 she was on death's door when "Prophet" made her the offer. He took over the parts of her body that were sick, curing her and making it possible for her to go outside and live a normal life. At the same time he was given the chance to begin recovering his own power. It had been decided to move them into the Witch's House for observation just as in Kazuki's case. Liz Liza-sensei then asked Kazuki and Miō to accept Lotte into their party. They held a welcome party for Lotte and for some reason people began feeding each other. Kazuki noticed Koyuki sitting off by herself and began offering her food. She complained about the attention and wanting to be left alone, but still ate everything he fed to her. Lotte later had her practice match, during which Lotte's powers included machine guns, something which no other Diva had demonstrated the power to use before. After this it was publically admitted that she had contracted with a Diva outside the 72 Pillars, though the rest of it remained hidden. When Kazuki re-visited the Haunted Ground he found it had been significantly reduced. He credited Koyuki's hard work for this. Germany's Ace knight Beatrix Baumgard attempted to assassinate Lotte while they were on a Quest. In exchange for the Germans help with Loki, the Knight Order had agreed to “look the other way” while this happened and planned to cover it up later by pretending it was an accident. They manage to escape their first attempt at this, only then finding out about the conspiracy. But Kazuki would not obey orders and fought back defeating Beatrix, something no ordinary student could do. Many people were fearful of his power, and realizing he was beyond their control, they got desperate. The Knight Order declared that Kazuki was a dangerous Illegal Magician based on trumped up charges and ordered that the Knight Academy should arrest both him and Lotte. They handed this task to the strongest Magika Stigma, Kaguya, who recruited only Torazō to act as her vanguard so no one would realize what was going on until it was too late. Koyuki was much more attached to Kazuki than she had ever admitted, and as an Elf knew what it was like to be persecuted by those in power so she decided to help. She caught up just as they were about to be overpowered by Kaguya and used Moves in the Field. This hampered their attackers while giving them a chance to make their getaway using magic skates. Kaguya's magic had robbed Miō of her sight temporarily so Kazuki was forced to carry her. She told Kazuki of the charges her was facing. Lotte would be returned to Germany for execution. His Stigmata would be forcefully removed and he would be sent to the Swordsmanship Division. They had staged an attack like this to force them to resist arrest. That way they would have an excuse to revoke Lotte's status as a refugee and deport her back to Germany. Unfortunately the others quickly caught up to them though, riding on tentacles summoned with magic. Kaguya had suspected that Koyuki was eavesdropping on her mission briefing. She had hoped to not involve anyone else close to Kazuki so they would not be forced to make a hard choice. Both she and Torazō had accepted the orders without question and now regarded them as criminals without listening to any arguments. They kept insisting it was better for Kazuki to give up and accept punishment before things got worse for him. But he refused to let Lotte be killed, and was worried how this could affect the 72 Pillars' evaluation of Japan Kaguya was surprised that Koyuki felt close enough to him to risk everything to help him under these circumstances. But Koyuki knew the choice was a hard one for her too, remembering the tears in her eyes when she accepted the mission. Kaguya now knew about his power and told him to give up on forming bonds with them, even though she wanted this bond with him herself. Asmodeus appeared, warning her that if her heart wasn't in this she couldn't use her full power, but Kaguya insisted duty came first. Koyuki used her strongest magic to fight but Kaguya easily overpowered her. Just as they were about to be captured they were helped out by Hikita Kōhaku, who turned up armed with several Sacred Treasures. One of them provided the cover they would need to escape. Neither Kaguya nor Koyuki knew this girl but Kazuki insisted she was a friend. She was fitted with skates too and they finally made their getaway. Kōhaku offered to give them shelter secretly in the Swordsmanship Division. Koyuki fought so hard to help them get way that she passed out from Magic Intoxication along the way and had to be carried. Kazuki could not help but be touched by this. Volume 3 While under Magic Intoxication Koyuki has a strange dream and remembers the past. How she became an Elf at three years old. How her parents and everyone around her started treating her like a monster. How she had always viewed herself that way too and figured she would always be alone. Once the Enigma appeared she at least seemed to have value and she moved into the Witch’s Mansion. She thought of her friends and felt the desire to see them again, finding the will to wake up. She woke up in a strange room seeing the girls in maid outfits doing a perverted game with Kazuki and is disgusted. She is told they are “guests” of the Swordsmanship Division, who seem to be on the verge of a civil war against the Magic Division. Koyuki finds their goals foolish. They all thanked her for rescuing them. She was glad to know she at least had books to read. She is embarrassed to hear they have a maid outfit for her too and it’s the only change of clothes they have. She continues to have confidence issues with her appearance but Kazuki insists that he sees her differently. After dinner Kazuki enters the bath first. The other girls barge in and insist on joining him. Koyuki comes to his rescue by bringing him a towel so he can escape the embarrassing situation. He highly praises her appearance in the maid outfit. At bedtime, she insists on being the one to share a futon with Kazuki, not trusting that nothing perverted will happen. There are clear signs she is warming up to him. Kazuki woke up to find Koyuki with her arms and legs wrapped around him and snuggling him. She apologizes for her recent embarrassing behavior. Kōhaku came to visit. She told them they were allowed to wander freely on the Swordsmanship Division campus now. She told them that she had defeated Kanae and taken the position of Student Council President. The old Student Council was under arrest for assaulting them, and was confined in their rooms. Kazuki tells her that it was wrong to promote dissension between the schools when there are greater threats facing Japan. He insisted the charges were false. There was some nefarious force at work behind the scenes in the Magic Division. She decided to introduce them to her best friend Tsukahara Kazuha. They find out she is an Illegal Magician. She summoned her Diva Futsunushi no Kami, who was quite friendly and didn’t seem to be a threat to her sanity. Leme recognizes him as a Diva of the Japanese Mythology. Leme told him that Kazuki was her chosen King of the 72 Pillars. But there was a conspiracy at work to ruin him, by people selfishly clinging to their own power. The 72 Pillars had granted Japan power without putting restrictions on their free will and were reserving judgment of their worthiness based on how they used that power. If things continued like this, they would judge Japan unworthy of their support and leave, which would be an utter disaster for the nation. The swordsmen were preparing for an attack by the Magic Division because he had detected a sinister magic power in the facility built beneath the Magic Division. But as it turned out he was the only Diva on campus who was detecting this dark magic and none of them knew about this facility before. If they could investigate and prove an Illegal Magician was responsible they would earn his trust. But the security measures meant no one without a Stigma could enter, and Kazuha was the only such person they had. Realizing this could tie into the conspiracy they recognized, they agreed to take on the job. But Kazuha insisted Kazuki must prove his skills in a duel with her first. They reserve a gym for the duel with Koyuki acting as referee. Her magic is very impressive. But once he closes in she is totally outclassed in swordsmanship. The facility entrance was near the Witch’s House, but as morning classes were underway they didn’t expect to meet anybody. But they were stunned to run into Hikaru, who had overslept. At first she tries to capturing them as was her duty. But it’s evident she feels torn. He tells her there is a sinister plot at work and asks her as a favor to give them the chance to retrieve evidence of it. She agrees to forget she ever saw them and departs. Kazuha shatters the barrier concealing the entrance to the facility. As they descend the place seemed to be a controlled Haunted Ground. They worried about Demonic Beasts and traps. Suddenly, a trap door begins to open at their feel. Kazuki, Miō and Lotte easily use their magic to leap to safety. At that moment Kazuki realizes that Koyuki’s magic isn’t working and she was in serious danger. He leaps back and clutches her body, using his own Defensive Magic to protect her from the fall that would otherwise have killed her. She admits her magic hadn’t been working properly since she awoke from Magic Intoxication. They discuss options to return the way they came and realize her magic is the best solution. He also reveals how his own magic works. This facility proves quite a challenge for him, as he must focus on protecting the helpless Koyuki. Koyuki is stunned to identify the monsters as belonging to the Cthulhu Mythos, which should have been fictional. Koyuki is guided and cautioned by the Spirits. They grow closer and Kazuki gains the Key to her Heart. He encourages her to let go of the emotional pain she had been hiding all of these years. They also kill a strange blob-like creature that can use Summoning Magic and discover on its corpse signs it had once been human, an Elf. They are confronted by the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō, who confirms this was a government facility devoted to artificially boosting magic power. They sought an advantage over the other countries that rejected science. The Elven mutation was a side-effect of a classified project where newborns were subjected to experimental brain surgery to boost the magic power. In the end the mortality rate was high and the results weren’t spectacular so the project was abandoned. They also realized that Divas were obliged to obey their Contractor, but could always choose not to grant powers to the next generation. They sought to bypass this through Stigma Transplant Operations, essentially enslaving the 72 Pillars to humanity. But the brain damage was too severe and the government abandoned the project and turned the facility into a school. The Headmaster had begun his own project, to create weapons whose souls had already been crushed and would use Summing Magic obediently and without free will. All this army needed was a King, and he insisted his daughter Kaguya was the only one “worthy” of that title. He explained how he had brainwashed her from birth to instill an obsession with being “the strongest”. When he gave her orders she turned off her emotions and became totally obedient t his will. The final thing he needed was Kazuki’s King’s Authority to make his dream a reality. They are a horrified and angered after this speech. The man refused to see his own insanity and couldn’t understand why they opposed him. At this point Kazuki realized something the man himself had not. The Headmaster had become an Illegal Magician without even realizing it. At first he denied it, but his mind and emotions had clearly been eroded. There was also the simple fact that the door wouldn’t permit entry to anyone without a Stigma. Realizing he had ceased to care about himself long ago, he finally admitted the truth and surrendered what little free will he had to the Diva. The Diva revealed his identity as the Faceless God Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos of the Cthulhu Mythos. He admitted the Headmaster had been a useful pawn because he refused to see his own insanity until that last moment. He had also unwittingly molded his own daughter into an ideal new vessel for him. The last thing he needed was Kazuki’s King’s Authority and the 72 Pillars would become his slaves and he would use them to destroy the other Mythologies. He showed them the 12 living weapons, the Quad-Core Magicians that had been produced. He would test their power by destroying the rebellious Swordsmanship Division. As well as eliminating all the witnesses who discovered this place. One stayed behind to fight them and Koyuki is in such a state of shock after the speech she can’t move. Kazuki refuses to abandon her to save himself, but the battle seems hopeless. The Spirits urge her to live her life and not to feel guilty for being happy. Vepar also appear telling her she needs to embrace the new feelings she has in order to regain her magic. She is finally able to use her magic to defeat their opponent and free her from torment. Having no time to lose, they retraced their steps back to the pitfall. They had no time to find the proper passage. Kazuki needed to raise Koyuki’s Positivity Level to the point where they could both cast Tidal Wave. As they ran, he needed only 3 more points to reach Level 4. He encouraged her to express her true feelings honestly, hoping that would do the trick. Though she was dreadfully embarrassed, she revealed a few secrets she had been hiding and confessed to him. They reach their destination and cast the magic together to escape. Once they reached the top Koyuki used Ice Buster to break though the ceiling and they reached the upper level. Miō and Lotte were fighting a Quad-Core Magician and were struggling to defend four types of magic. As Kazuki and Koyuki approach from behind, they are able to catch the enemy in a pincer attack. Kazuki acted as vanguard for the two, who were battered and exhausted. The opponent was defenseless at close-range, but he couldn’t disrupt her casting. Miō was given the time to chant high-level magic and defeated the opponent by casting Israel Judgment. They had a moment of silence for the girl who lost her life then headed for the surface. When Kazuki and his group reach the surface the attack was already underway. They are outraged that the Magic Division is taking shelter and not helping at all, but Kazuki figures they were ordered to do so by the Headmaster. Kazuki’s party arrives on the battlefield to assist Kōhaku and Kanae. At Kazuki’s order they quickly organize themselves for battle. Vice-President Hikaru jumped in to help. Kazuha also assists them. Given the crisis, she no longer cared if she was exposed as an Illegal Magician. He told them these things had their minds crushed already and there was no point in showing mercy. By making use of excellent teamwork they are soon able to defeat the 10 Quad-Core Magicians. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. Kazuki asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Eleonora discovered her opponent Koyuki also uses water-based attacks. Though she has the advantage in terms of power and experience, Kazuha provides backup and is able to protect her teammate. Eleonora’s defense is gradually worn down. Lotte is flying above them using Deep Striker. She suddenly charges in from above and shatters her defenses, rendering Eleonora unable to fight any longer. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya after freeing her from mind control, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. As they celebrate, Koyuki sees several girls getting close to Kazuki. Her dark feelings of self-doubt return and Nyarlathotep exploits those emotions and begins consuming her body for his own. Her friends are shocked and unsure of what to do. But Kazuha keeps a cool head and produces a special Sacred Treasure which she gives to Kazuki. With it he is able to drive the evil Diva out of Koyuki’s body. Nyarlathotep has stolen her magic but is barely holding himself together. He is determined to at least kill Kazuki before he vanishes. Kaguya takes the initial attack and reflects the pain before collapsing in Magic Intoxication. Kazuki reassures Koyuki before kissing her. Nyarlathotep attempts to use the same Level 10 magic at the same time but as Vepar says. That fake stolen power was no match for the real thing. Kazuki then destroys all traces of the monster with his sword. Kazuki was delighted to finally be able to return to the Witch’s House. Koyuki comes to visit in maid clothes and bunny ears and they have a little perverted fun. She also asks to sleep next to him that night, and it proves to be another exercise in his self-control. They provided evidence the Headmaster had based the weapons on years of secret immoral government research related to magic. Board Chairman Amasaki became the new Headmaster and fully supported Kazuki now. The scandal was used to leverage the government to force corrupt officials out and to advance key reforms. These changes included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who weren’t hostile and the legalization of Sacred Treasures. It was also declared the two schools would be led under one banner now and be treated as equal. Powers and Abilities Koyuki is a summoner of Vepar. Her Summoning Magic allows her to control ice magic and water magic. '10 Inherent Powers': Level 1: Glacier Wind: Sends a chilly gust of arctic wind like the breath of a mermaid towards the enemy, freezing them. Level 2: Moves in the Field: A large area of the ground around the user is frozen and skates made of ice are created on the bottoms of her and her allies' shoes allowing them to skate across the ice quickly while also impairing the movement of her enemies. This also gives Koyuki the ability to use close combat by utilizing sharp kicks with the edges of her ice skates damaging the opponent. The techniques she uses are similar to those used by professional ice figure skaters. Level 3: Freeze Barrier: Defensive magic that surrounds the target in an icy wind. Level 4: Tidal Wave: Creates a large tsunami in front of the user that crashes down on the enemy with great force. Level 5: White Album: Large scale destruction magic that temporarily changes the space into a world of a winter blizzard that extinguishes all flames. Level 6: Ice Buster: Koyuki slams her hand down on the ground and 6-10 sharp icebergs emerge from the ground flying through the air to pierce the enemy. The hardness, sharpness, and transparency of the icebergs increases the colder it is. Level 7: ?: Level 8: Ice Age: The avatar of Vepar materializes behind the castor and an atmosphere of pure cold and ice that even surpasses the blizzard of the third level of Mt. Fuji's Haunted Ground is created where all enemies slow down and eventually freeze. Level 9: Negative Over Zero: Both Koyuki and Vepar breathe out atom gas that possesses a minus Kelvin temperature, which even surpasses absolute zero, in a straight line toward the enemy. Level 10: Diamond Dust ・ Absolute Zero: A stream of fierce wind is thrust out from the hand of Koyuki, that wind has a temperature of -273°C and also contains blocks of ice. This attack freezes and destroys the enemy on an atomic level. Temporary Possession: iIn Light Novel Volume 3 Nyarlathotep was able to take advantage of the emotional turmoil she was experiencing and take possession of her body. Since it was a full possession the casting time of Summoning Magic was very brief. Thankfully Kazuki was able to drive the parasite out of her body quickly and free her. 10 Inherent Powers (temporary): Level ?: Sanity Down: Nyarlathotep has the power to control minds and emotions of others using this power. Level ?: Psycho Noise: Sends out a wave of sound that makes it harder for enemies to concentrate in such things as chanting etc. Level ?: Arkham Drive: Nyarlathotep can attach a tiny piece of himself to those who might be vulnerable to him. This will survive even if the main body is destroyed. If this person is consumed by very dark thoughts He is able to exploit that weakness and forcefully seize their body and magic for himself. A side-effect of this power is that the victim’s skin turns black. Harem King Powers: Any Harem member with a Positivity Level of 150 or better gains the ability to communicate Telepathically with the Harem King. Favored Princess Magician: Once Kazuki was recognized as the King of Japan by the 72 Pillars in Volume 9, Chapter 3 those Magika Stigma closest to him were given a special position. Those with a Positivity Level of 150 or better were given the title of Favored Princess Magician. This title made those girls the most powerful contracted magician of their Diva. They can only use this power for a short while but is greatly shorten the casting time of their Summoning Magic. It also means the 10 Inherent Powers of the Diva become more powerful. The down side is that when using this power no other contractor of that Diva will be able to access her Summoning Magic, which could be a serious problem if they happen to be in battle. Enhanced Inherent Powers: Level 1: Arctic Wind: An upgraded version of Glacier Wind that produces a wind of intense cold which symbolizes a world where life can't endure. Level 5: Solitary ・ White Album: An upgraded version of White Album. Creates white freezing air. Trivia * Later in the light novel, it is revealed that Koyuki has a masochistic personality. * Koyuki means "Light Snow". * Hiakari means "Ice Lamp/Light". * Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart in Volume 3, Chapter 3 * She and Kazuki had their first kiss in Volume 3, Chapter 5 * She became a Favored Princess Magician in Volume 9, Chapter 3 * She lost her virginity to Kazuki in Volume 13, Chapter 2 (along with most of the Harem) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Division Category:Summoners Category:Elves